


Reunion at Night

by Rei_the_Rat



Series: Pirate Alliance [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Luffy in Law's hoodie, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: Luffy seeks out Law's attention to rid himself of lingering worry after WCI.





	Reunion at Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was for something unofficially called the YeLawLu Challenge, which is basically any smut, making out, or general cuteness/fluff between Law and Luffy, with Luffy wearing the yellow hoodie (the one from Sabaody).  
> I actually have a few of these, but I think this is the only one that ever got posted.  
> Also, this is suppose to take place on Wano after they leave WCI, but it was written almost two years ago, so just a heads up there  
> Also also, that is a bad summary. It's still basically smut with lowkey feels

“Want to take a shower with me?” Law asked his fellow captain who was sprawled out on his bed in a pair of boxers and Law’s old hoodie.

“Nah.” Luffy sighed, eyes focused on the moon through the window. Most of the others were still partying on the beach, connecting with new friends, strangling Sanji for leaving, telling tales of what happened during their brief separation; he and Law decided to turn in early though. Careful, quiet steps made their way across the room until Law was leaning over him. Without a word he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Luffy’s lips. The teen had hardly moved to reciprocate when Law pulled away. A pout pulled at his lips, but he said nothing as Law turned and headed for the connected bathroom.

Luffy sighed as the door shut behind Law. He should go shower with the man, but he didn’t really want to bathe right now. He was tired as it was. And Law’s shower was really small. They both fit in it but snugly, with very little extra space. Luffy’s brain fell into the gutter with that last thought causing him to rise from the bed quickly.

The bathroom door was flung open, and Law jumped slightly. “Decided to join me after all?” He called out to Luffy. His only response was the stall door opening and Luffy invading his personal space. “Luffy, close the-” Lips crashed against his as he was pushed back against the wall. The shower spray rained down on them and splashed outside the shower stall wetting the tile floor. But Law had no time anymore to be concerned with that as his hands ran up Luffy’s thighs and pulled him up to wrap his legs around his waist

“Why are you still wearing my hoodie?” Law tried to sound annoyed, but he was smiling as he leaned into kiss Luffy again. The teen had remembered to ditch his boxers at least. Law groped at Luffy’s ass in his hands; a moan spilled from Luffy’s lips. He pushed off the wall and pressed Luffy up against the one opposite the door instead. His old hoodie was soaked through and clinging to Luffy’s skin. He bit his lip as he released Luffy thighs and ass to slide his hands up his sides, trusting Luffy to hold on and brace himself between Law and the shower wall.

“We can’t do this in here.” Law muttered against Luffy’s neck as he kissed down to the collar of the hoodie.

“Why not?” The question came out with a gasp as Law sucked harshly on a tender spot below Luffy’s ear making him thrust against Law with need.

“Lots of reasons. The first being no lube.” Law began to pull away when Luffy grabbed his face in both hands and pulled him back into fierce kiss. With some effort Law managed to set Luffy’s feet back on the ground so he could attempt to separate himself from Luffy and breathe. The young man glared up at him as he hooked a finger in his mouth and pulled, reminding Law he was made rubber.

Law frowned as Luffy’s cheek snapped back. He didn’t need a reminder. He already knew he could bend Luffy over in any position and fuck him until they both went blind but that didn’t mean he should. Although…

With aggravated sigh, Law relented and pushed his fingers into Luffy’s mouth. “Why are you so needy all of a sudden?” He went back to licking and sucking at Luffy’s neck while his free hand moved up under his old beloved hoodie. “Is it because of what happened with Sanji?” Luffy could only let out a muffle moan with Law thrusting his finger in an out of his mouth. “Everything’s fine, right?” Law continued to whisper in his ear.

He knew. Luffy knew Law was right, and he felt so strange with this worry that refused to leave him. He hated it. A whimper left him along with Law’s fingers, and he was kissed harshly before being turned around to face the wall. Law lips brushed over the shell of his ear as he gently nudged Luffy’s legs apart.

“What is it? Tell me.” Law whispered, slipping two of his fingers inside Luffy.

The teen’s breath hitched; he hadn’t expected Law to be so hasty. As he got used to the feeling, his heart calmed, and he pressed his cheek to the tile with sigh of relief. He’d missed this. Was all this anxiety simply because he’d missed Law?

“Luffy?” Law’s voice made him shudder. The fingers were slowly stretching him, working to ease the muscles tightening around them.

“I missed you…” Luffy gasped. He had been fine during the party, and he’d already smothered Law with hugs and longing kisses as soon as they had a moment to themselves away from the others. But once he calmed down, he still ached, still wanted Law beside him constantly. And he was. He was here, lips against his cheek, voice in his ear, all around him, inside him.

“I know.” Law pushed the third finger in with a gentle slide. “I’m here.” He eased Luffy’s hand from where it was grasping at the tile wall and intertwined their finger together.

“L-Law…” Luffy was between arcing off the wall and pushing back on Law’s fingers. “Please,”

The surgeon bit back his own moan as he pulled his hand away. “Turn around.” While Luffy did so, Law stroked over his own cock quickly, spreading the pre-cum up and down his shaft. The water was beginning to lose some of its heat. He didn’t really want to rush, but he also didn’t want to have sex under cold water. Lips pressed against his briefly causing him to blink down at Luffy. The teen’s arms came up around his shoulders as he pushed up on his toes. Law’s hands went back to his thighs to help lift him so he could wrap his legs around Law. With his back once again pressed to the wall, Luffy leaned back to watch Law as he slid in slowly.

The yellow of Law’s hoodie looked darker with the water saturating it, and the smiley of his Jolly Roger stood out in the contrast. The clothing was plastered to Luffy’s skin. Law could see the scar underneath in his head, both marks his in a way, both adorning Luffy so well.

He waited for Luffy to adjust regardless of what the young man said or wanted. A heavy sigh left the teen as Law pulled out a bit before thrusting back into the welcoming heat of his lover. “Fuck.” Law leaned his forehead against Luffy’s shoulder. His legs pulled Law closer as he panted for more. The doctor could only bite his lip as he complied and pulled Luffy’s legs up so he could push in deeper, faster.

Luffy’s cock rubbed Law’s stomach through the cloth with delightful wet friction. He sobbed out a choked gasp near Law’s ear as he came too soon. His lover swore and sped up his pace in and out, not bothering with finesse and only seeking release. He still whispered to Luffy, “I love you. I missed you. We’re here now.” Over and over again until his own shuddering release swept over him and brought him down on his knees.

The teen hissed as his back slid down the wall harshly with Law. They were both panting, and the water had turned cold. Law laid kisses over his eyes and nose with gentle whispers of affection in between. Kissing Luffy on the forehead one last time, Law pulled out and stood so he could shut off the water. He pulled Luffy up and balanced him with an arm around his waist until the younger captain calmed a bit. The hoodie was peeled off Luffy and wrung out in a lazy fashion before being tossed over the towel rack. They dried without saying anything, and Law let Luffy lead them both back to the bed where they laid together naked under the star light.

“Why didn’t you just say you wanted to cuddle?”

“Because you wanted a shower.” Luffy mumbled. “You were coming back.”

“And you couldn’t wait?” Law traced small circles over Luffy’s hip bone.

“Guess not…”

Law rolled his eyes. “We ok?”

“Yeah.” He nodded and nuzzled his face against the crook of Law’s neck. “We’re ok now.”


End file.
